Gold Bloom
Gold Bloom is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is unlocked via the Epic Quests, which were introduced in the 4.6 update. It is an instant-use plant that instantly gives 375 sun when planted. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Very Slow Gold Blooms produce a burst of sun all at once. Usage: single use, instant "Your botanists were so preoccupied with whether they could," says Gold Bloom, about nothing and to nobody in particular, "they didn't stop to think if they should." Strategies Gold Bloom is an extremely useful plant for levels. The extra sun produced by Gold Bloom helps to get an early defense up and going. The main use of Gold Bloom is to use it right at the beginning of the level, so offensive plants can be placed earlier and such, which makes it a good choice in Endless Zones. However, Gold Bloom's recharge is the negative aspect of this plant. It will take the player a long time to be able to plant this plant again. In some levels, they may not be able to be planted more than once. Using Instant Recharge on Gold Bloom is extremely effective, as it cuts down the time to wait to use Gold Bloom again. In addition, using Instant Recharge on Gold Bloom is more effective than using Plant Food on a sun producing plant (without the aid of Tile Turnip), because Gold Bloom gives more sun. Avoid using Gold Bloom as the only sun producing plant, as sun falling from the sky will be the player's only way of getting sun while the player has to wait for Gold Bloom's very long recharge, thus affecting their plant setup more than having other sun-producing plants. An easier method is to use the Imitater Gold Bloom to start the level with an additional 750 sun. Gallery GoldBloom.png|HD Gold Bloom Plant founds v4.5.1 (4).png|Gold Bloom seed packet texture ATLASES PLANTGOLDBLOOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Gold Bloom's textures Gold Bloom Seed Packet.jpg|Gold Bloom's seed packet goldbloomimitater.jpg|Imitater Gold Bloom Gild Bloom Quests Menu.png|Epic Quests for Gold Bloom Gold Bloom Unlocked.png|Gold Bloom unlocked Gokd Bloom Giving Sun.jpg|Gold Bloom while giving sun Gold Bloom Finished Animation.jpg|Gold Bloom after giving sun goldbloomendlesscard.jpg|Gold Bloom's Endless Zone Card GoldBloomGameUpdate.png|Gold Bloom in an in-game advertisement to update Plants vs. Zombies 2 Double Gold Bloom.jpg|Two Gold Blooms on lawn (only happens if you used the Imitater version of it) Trivia *Gold Bloom's name is a reference to Jeff Goldblum. **Additionally, its Almanac entry is based off of a quote from Jurassic Park said by Ian Malcom, the character Jeff Goldblum plays. **One of Penny's dialogues, "The Gold Bloom is unstuck in time" is a reference to Slaughterhouse-5, by Kurt Vonnegut. **One of Gold Bloom's costumes is a reference to this character. **Gold Bloom's sprites shows one of its costumes having Jeff Goldblum's hair, eyebrows, and glasses. In the game, only the glasses appear. *Like Power Lily, it will not activate when played after the last zombie is defeated. **Unlike Power Lily, giving Plant Food to Gold Bloom doesn't work. *Gold Bloom is the first plant to be obtained by a method which does not involve buying (with either real money or gems) or by beating a level in the game. *Gold Bloom takes 75 seconds before the player can use it again, making it have the longest recharge time, beating the other Very Slow recharge plants (Thyme Warp and Power Lily). *Gold Bloom is a reference to the plant gold star, a bundle of rose-like yellow flowers. *Strangely, the in-game advertisement for Gold Bloom appeared in the Android version of the game when it was soft released, even before the 4.6 update was properly out for players via Google Play. *This plant can be used right at the beginning of the level without waiting for 75 seconds. **Coincidentally, it gives 5 large suns, which equates to 75 sun per each large sun. *Somehow, its Epic Quest was released in the 4.5 update for a small number of devices. It was yet unknown if it was a glitch, due to the Epic Quests being unreleased to that version. Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants that cost no sun